City of Dreams
City of Dreams City of Dreams---The bizarre urban location where Urabe and Tsubaki reside while they are dreaming, and where they play out their fantasies and erotic adventures that occur during their individual dreams. The City of Dreams is a complicated city-scape that Akira Tsubaki often visits in his dreams, accompanied by a dream version of his girlfriend Mikoto Urabe. Urabe also visits the city in her dreams. The pair often dance on the roofs of the city buildings, with robots, machines, steam valves, and other mechanisms preforming their various functions, and all the while other dream people pausing to watch what is going on. In the earlier parts of the manga, and all throughout the anime, Tsubaki, when not dancing with Urabe in the dream, uses his time in the dream to harvest various ideas about how to impress Urabe and advance his relationship with her. In the anime, in one of his dreams, he also considers having sex with her for the first time, done on the roof of one of the urban hotels. The City of Dreams was revisited in chapter 91 of the manga at the very start of the two-part series that will be the conclusion of the manga series. The Complete List of Urabe's and Tsubaki's Dreams Listed in the order that they occur in the story. ( Note---The Creator and Author, Riichi Ueshiba, drew a description of each dream in the manga, and later those dreams were animated and included in the anime. However, nowhere in the manga, did he ever offer any kind of explanation as to the meaning behind any of Tsubaki's or Urabe's dreams. As such, and in keeping with the Author's intent, this section of the wiki WILL NOT offer any explanation or conclusions about the meaning or purpose of any of the dreams. ) ( Dreams can be very erotic and explicit. As such, this section of the wiki may not be suitable for children or pre-teens. Reader discretion is advised ! '') TSUBAKI'S DREAMS Tsubaki's First Dream ( TD 1 ) MANGA---One night, when seventeen year old Tsubaki is dreaming, he dreams about when adolescent boys first learn about sex, they put in a lot of thought into understanding it, and wondering just who their first female sex partner may be. Tsubaki dreams of a cute, thin, teenage girl, naked, with long hair, standing up with her arms extended in front of her, and hands clutched below her waist, and looking off to the side. She is surrounded by close-up cameo snap-shot pictures of her in various poses. Behind her is a psychedelic background of various designs, shapes and patterns. ( Manga Chapter 0 ) ANIME---One night, when seventeen year old Tsubaki is dreaming, he dreams about when adolescent boys first learn about sex, and they put in a lot of thought into understanding it, and wondering just who their first female sex partner will be. Tsubaki dreams of a pretty flower, and soon a butterfly alights upon it. The butterfly engages in pollinating it, and leaves. He next sees a cute, thin teenage girl, naked, with long hair, standing up with her arms extended in front of her, and her hands clutched below her waist. Many images of the same girl, in the same pose, drift by. Suddenly, the flower reappears, and bends down, spilling golden necture onto a flat surface. Tsubaki's hand is shown reaching to touch the honey necture, but he withdraws it at the last possible second. ( Anime Episode 1 ) TD 2 MANGA---The day that Tsubaki tasted Urabe's drool, that night, he has a vivid dream about Urabe, that he can't seem to get out of his head. Both of them are in the City of Dreams. They find themselves on an elevated observation deck, next to a high-rise apartment building. An elevated trolley track is nearby. They are both wearing their school uniforms, and are dancing with one another. On one side of the deck a steam pipe vent is giving off steam, and on the other side is a DJ mixer board, programmed to already be playing music. ( Manga Chapter 0 ) ANIME---Tsubaki and a mysterious girl are in the City of Dreams, running through a narrow alley, between two tall buildings. He is being lead by the hand by that mysterious girl, who is wearing a school uniform sailor suit. As they continue to run together, they soon find themselves running along an narrow, fenced-in walkway elevated above the streets in that bizzare, surreal, abstract inner city. A trolley car and tracks runs alongside of the walkway. Eventually, they find themselves on the rooftop of the Bad Cat Hotel, and they begin dancing together. Tsubaki then discerns that the girl is Urabe. Steam is coming out of a vent pipe next to them, and a sink and faucet is in the corner. ( Anime Episode 1 ) TD 3 MANGA---A few weeks later, Tsubaki has almost the same dream as he had previously ( TD 2 ). He and Urabe are in the City of Dreams, dancing on the elevated platform next to a high-rise apartment building. The steam pipe is in one corner, a medical device, like a heart monitor, is in another corner, and a milk cooler on a support post is in yet another corner. A trolley passes by on the elevated trolley tracks nearby. ( Manga Chapter 0) ANIME---Same as manga, but the two are dancing on the roof of the Bad Cat Hotel. ( Anime Episode 1 ) TD 4 MANGA---On the day that Tsubaki first tasted enhanced drool, that night , Tsubaki dreams about Urabe. She is on an elevated observation deck, next to the high-rise apartment building. She is looking away, towards the center of the city of dreams. Tsubaki is walking on an elevated sidewalk located across the street, looking at Urabe, but only seeing her backside. Both are wearing their school uniforms. Several characters dressed for a Halloween party are walking alongside Tsubaki, but they are looking ahead, not at Urabe. A doll of an anime girl seems to be impaled at the edge of deck. There is no steam coming from the steam vent. ( Manga Chapter 0.5 ) ANIME---( This dream is not shown in the anime. ) TD 5 MANGA---After tasting Urabe's enhanced drool, that night Tsubaki has another dream about Urabe. They are both in the City of Dreams. They are both on the roof of the Bad Cat Hotel, sitting down, and there is a bedsheet and two pillows between them. There is also on the roof, a faucet and sink, a table with towels and tissues on it, and a TV / DVD player on a stand, along with a TV Guide, a clock on a stand, and a old fashioned rotary telephone on a stand. Tsubaki is wearing his summer school uniform, but Urabe is naked, except for a small Japanese doll tied to her head with a long piece of white cloth torn from a white bedsheet. Tsubaki than decides that he is going to 'sleep with' Urabe for the first time. ( Manga Chapter 1 ) Later, while walking home from school, Urabe get to 'see' Tsubaki's dream via a drool taste. She forcefully states that when they have sex for the first time, she will definitely NOT wear a doll on her head ! ANIME---In the City of Dreams, Tsubaki is sitting on the roof of the Bad Cat Hotel, with Urabe a few feet away from him. There is a bedsheet and two small pillows between the two of them. A small sink and faucet is in one corner. Tsubaki is wearing his school uniform, but Urabe is naked, except for a doll in the form of a little girl wearing a komono, tied to her head with a white bandana. Tsubaki tries to get up, but slips and falls on the bedsheet. The faucet begins dripping water. Later, Tsubaki declares to himself that he 'did it' with Urabe for the first time. ( Anime Episode 2 ) TD 6 MANGA---Tsubaki is dreaming more and more about Urabe these days, and last night's dream gives him the idea that it would be nice to have a cute photograph of her in his wallet, especially since he cut up his pix of Hayakawa, and Urabe's smile, as rare as it is, is so wonderful. A picture of Urabe would not only be unbelievably cute and absolutely kick-butt attractive, but it would show that her Moe Factor 'is over 9000' !!! The dream had himself in the middle of the bizarre urban cityscape that they always play in, on an small elevated wooden platform with steps leading up to it. There is a computer on a pedestal in the corner of the platform. Urabe was on another nearby wooden platform, at the same level, also with a computer on a pedestal, but with a stuffed frog strapped to the keyboard. A very narrow wooden walkway, with no handrails, connects the two platforms. Tsubaki, wearing his school uniform, is holding and steadying his camera, looking through the viewfinder. Urabe, in her school uniform, is standing very still and holding her bookbag in front of her. She is smiling ever so sweetly. He then shoots the perfect photo of her, with various unusual characters walking around on other elevated walkways, and pausing to looking upon them with curiosity. ( Manga Chapter 2 ) ANIME---The dream in the anime lasts only a few seconds. Tsubaki and Urabe are in the City of Dreams. Both are on separate elevated wooden platforms, about 50 feet apart, and connected by a wooden walkway without railing. Tsubaki focuses an old fashioned Polaroid camera, as Urabe stands still holding her bookbag. Tsubaki snaps the perfect picture of Urabe, her eyes almost closed in the most captivating way, and smiling so sweetly. ( Anime Episode 6 ) TD 7 MANGA & ANIME---In his bedroom, just before he goes to sleep, Tsubaki uncorks a test tube, and tastes a sample of Urabe's concentrated drool, given to him earlier in the day. That night, he dreams about having his first kiss with Urabe, but with less than desirable results. Tsubaki and Urabe are walking home from school together, as they always do, since they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Urabe casually takes a hard candy from the pocket in her sailor suit blouse, unwraps it, and pops it into her mouth. Urabe is really enjoying the taste of the super sweet candy, but then remembers her manners, and offers Tsubaki a piece of candy, too. He consents, so Urabe withdraws another piece of candy from her blouse pocket and holds it in her hand. However, suddenly, Urabe whips around and stands in front of Tsubaki, stopping him. With both of them face-to-face, Urabe goes in for a kiss, a very special kiss ! She touches her lips to Tsubaki's lips for the kiss, but then ejects the wet candy ball from her mouth, passing it into Tsubaki's mouth. She then unwraps the candy ball that is in her hand, and pops that one into her mouth. Tsubaki is so shaken to his core by the unbelievably erotic and totally unexpected sequence of Urabe not only kissing him, but passing a warm, drool covered hard candy into his mouth. As he begins shaking with both uncontrollable fear and unfathomable joy, he swallows the candy ball, whole. Now livid, Tsubaki screams Urabe's name, demanding to know why she did what she did, thereby with such an uncaring attitude, forcing this casual, unthinking gesture to count as their ''" First Kiss " !!! She explains that after he had seen Oka and Ueno kiss, that he seemingly became enamored with kissing her, even being motivated by jealously, and therefore wanting to do a spontaneous, capricious, and devoid of any feeling kiss, just to mimic the other couple, and no more. Tsubaki acknowledges her feelings may be correct, and now regrets accepting her kiss with so little emotional and spiritual feeling behind it. At that point, he is shaken to his soul, and wakes up in a sweat, troubled about what portent the dream has shown him. ( Manga Chapter 3 / Anime Episode 3 ) TD 8 MANGA---Urabe invites Tsubaki inside her apartment, only to inform him that nobody is home, it is just the two of them. She leads him up to her bedroom. Suddenly, a phone call with an urgent request causes Urabe to have to excuse herself for about 15 minutes. Now left to himself, temptation quickly overcomes him, and he wants to lie in her bed, thinking about---what else?---him and Urabe sleeping together in bed ! Lost in such thoughts, he soon falls asleep. The exact nature of what Tsubaki dreamed is not reveled. Soon, Urabe returns, only to find Tsubaki covered up and fast asleep in her bed. However, instead of waking him, she very discretely, without waking him, does a drool bond, his drool thereby telling her what he was dreaming about. Her only comment about the dream to herself is, " Boys sure think a lot about sex ! ". ( Manga Chapter 6 ) ANIME---( This dream is not found in the anime version. ) TD 9 MANGA---( This dream is not found in the manga. ) ANIME---Tsubaki is waiting for the day that Urabe and himself will go to the beach together on a date ! Sometime during that interval, from when Urabe agreed to go with him on the date, until the day of the beach date itself, Tsubaki has a dream of what may happen on the date. In his dream, the both of them are on the deserted beach, alone with one another. Tsubaki is wearing beachcomer shorts, whereas Urabe is wearing a very reveling, tight fitting, French Cut black bikini swimsuit. He is playfully chasing her along the beach shore line, however, she always seems to be a couple of lengths ahead of him. When he finally catches up to her, within an arms length of touching her, she jumps into the air, jumping towards the water. With that almighty jump, she is now seemingly suspended above the water, and she has morphed from a bikini-clad girl, to that of a mermaid, naked from the waist up, and flapping her tail in the air ! TD 10 MANGA---In Chapter 74 of the manga, Tsubaki receives a New Year's Greeting Card from Urabe. When he opens it, a cartoon picture has been drawn inside by Urabe of a white snake that has pink stripes all over it's body, in recognition of the Year of the Snake. This is puzzling in and of itself, but during their next daily drool routine, Tsubaki gets the distinct impression of a canvas with a cloth or flag of pink with white stripes painted on it. As a consequence of seeing that greeting card, and well as the day's drool taste image, that night Tsubaki dreams about that colorful, cartoon snake. In his dream, it is white, with pink stripes throughout it's body. He can not fathom why this dream keeps presenting itself to him night after night. This puzzles him greatly. Several days later, right after their daily drool routine, Tsubaki becomes engulfed in a day dream and seems to see a pale cartoon snake encircling Urabe. He tries to intervene by grabbing the snake and trying to pull it away from her, but he only ends up hugging Urabe---thereby giving her an unauthorized hug, a deadly act ! This results, as it always does, in a Panty Scissors Attack ! However, when Urabe lifts her pleated skirt to access her panty scissors, Tsubaki loudly belts out that he sees that she is now wearing, not white panties like she always has done, but white panties with pink stripes. Wow ! Urabe explains the she obtained several of the pink striped panties because she thought that they were so, so cute, they were on sale in December, and she has been wearing them ever since New Year's Day ! Nevertheless, Urabe attempts her panty scissors attack, but with Tsubaki fainting before she can do anything. Tsubaki lays on the ground, dreaming once again of a pink striped snake, as Urabe takes her leave. So now the mystery of the pink striped snake dream is reveled ! ANIME---( This dream is not shown in the anime. ) URABE'S DREAMS Urabe's Premonition ( UD 1) MANGA & ANIME---On her first day in school as a transfer student, during an afternoon class, Urabe has a premonition, sort of like a day dream, about which boy will be the one to have sex with her for the first time. Her steady gaze into empty space is slowly directed towards Tsubaki, sitting at his desk, across the aisle from her. Her premonition then tells her that the boy she is looking at is the one she will have sex with ! She begins quietly snickering, but it soon turns into loud, full-blown laughter, so much so that she falls from her desk, and is now sprawled on the floor, still laughing. The teacher objects to the interruption, but Urabe merely tells him that what she was thinking of was 'personal'. She finally composes herself, and returns to sitting at her desk, not at all phased in the least by her conduct. UD 2 MANGA---The summer day that Urabe invited Tsubaki to her apartment, when no one else was at home, and Tsubaki fell asleep on Urabe's bed, that evening Urabe prepared for bedtime. However, the scent of Tsubaki was heavy on the bed as Urabe drifted off to sleep. What Urabe dreamed was not reveled, but in the morning when Urabe woke up naked, as she has always chosen to sleep that way, she makes a comment to herself about the dream. " I guess girls have erotic dreams, too ! " ( Manga Chapter 6 ) ANIME--- ( This dream is not found in the anime version. ) Category:Locations